1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for transmitting and reproducing a moving image by using a streaming service, and particularly, to an image transmitting apparatus and an image transmitting method for reproducing a moving image at a multiple speed, an image display apparatus for reproducing a moving image at a multiple speed, and a storage medium having moving image data recorded thereon, the data being able to be reproduced at a multiple speed.
2. Background of the Invention
A streaming service indicates a service having video (i.e., moving picture, moving image, etc.) data downloaded from a server into an image display apparatus via a network and simultaneously reproduced to output the moving picture.
Moving image data transmitted via a network has a specific file format specification. For a streaming service via an Internet protocol (IP) network, moving image data is generated and transmitted according to a moving picture expert group (MPEG) standardization established by the MPEG, which is a moving picture research group under the International Organization for standardization (ISO/IEC).
Examples of image display apparatuses, each of which receives such moving image data from a server through a streaming service on a network and reproduces the same, include stationary terminals, such as desktop computers, IP TVs and the like, and mobile terminals, such as mobile communication terminals, navigation apparatuses, telematics terminals, portable multimedia players (PMPs), laptop computers and the like.
Reproducing a moving image by using a streaming service, has required many methods of reproducing a moving image at a speed different than a normal speed.